Una semana
by Mavalu
Summary: Es mi conexión entre la primera y la segunda temporada


**Una semana**

by Mavalu

* * *

><p>Abrió la nevera y puso cara de aburrimiento. No había nada mínimamente comestible por lo que abrió el congelador y cogió un bote con los restos de helado de nueces de macadamia. Buscó una cuchara limpia y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Decididamente necesitaba llenar la despensa y la nevera. Una semana sin salir de casa la estaban dejando sin provisiones. Iba a meterse la cuchara en la boca cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dejó el tarro en el suelo y se dirigió a abrir no sin antes haber localizado su arma con la mirada. Abrió y se quedó de piedra.<p>

- ¡Nathan!

Él esbozó su media sonrisa característica y levantó una mano.

- Hola Audrey

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó entre asombrada e incrédula

Él levantó la barbilla y miró hacia arriba como si pensara algo ingenioso.

- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña...

Ella arrugó el entrecejo mientras fingía dilucidar el significado de sus palabras y él esperó pacientemente a que lo hiciera. Se rascó la cabeza y la miró con intensidad. Finalmente Audrey le sacó la lengua.

- Hola montaña

- Hola Mahoma - sonrió con la mirada - ¿cómo estás Parker?

- Hecha un asco

- Yo no diría tanto – afirmó convencido

Ella le agradeció el cumplido con una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó para dejarle pasar. Al instante se percató de que llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos.

- ¿Traes algo de comer?

Nathan la miró divertido y sacudió la bolsa haciendo un ruido característico

- Es posible

Ella se asomó a la obertura y la olfateó

- ¿China o tahilandesa?

- China

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te adoro?

- No, pero tu halago se debe a que acabo de comprar tu estómago con comida. Disculpa que no te haga mucho caso.

Ella arrugó la nariz haciéndose la ofendida.

- Y yo que creía que eras un hombre sensible...

- ¡Je! Estoy seguro de que ese es el mayor eufemismo del año – se cruzó de brazos y esbozó media sonrisa – trae servilletas, anda – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el balancín del porche y dejaba los cartones con comida sobre la mesilla.

Ella se sentó a su lado, cogió los tallarines y le ofreció

- ¿Quieres?

- Nop, son para ti. Yo tengo pollo - y agitó el cartón ante su cara.

Comieron tranquilamente, disfrutando de la buena temperatura que hacía aquella tarde de primavera y de la compañía mutua. Ya estaban tomando café cuando Nathan se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella arqueó las cejas y asintió varias veces con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quieres la versión oficial?

- Preferiría la verdad. A poder ser.

- No se cómo estoy. No se quien soy. No se que hago en Haven y no se cuál es mi futuro inmediato.

Nathan suspiró profundamente ante aquel alarde de sinceridad, apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y fijó su vista en el horizonte.

- Motivo por el cual te has encerrado en casa una semana y no contestas al teléfono. Muy lógico, sí - afirmó con ironía

Ella ladeó la cabeza ofendida y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Si has venido a meterte conmigo, más vale que te largues. No estoy de humor.

- ¡Anda ya, Audrey!, ¡te he traído comida, te he salvado de la inanición...! ¿Y tú me echas de tu casa? No tienes corazón.

Cuando ella finalmente captó la ironía no pudo evitar sonreír. Se inclinó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, se acababa de dar cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos. Pero la profunda voz de Nathan se deslizó a través de sus oídos impidiendo que se llegara a relajar del todo.

- Bueno... yo se quién eres. Eres tú. No importa como te llames.

Ella dio un respingo y le miró entre asombrada y furiosa.

- ¿No importa? ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Nathan mantuvo una actitud fría al hablar de nuevo

- No importa porque en realidad tú sabes quien eres, tengas el nombre que tengas.

Audrey tragó saliva y replegó las piernas, apoyando los pies en el borde del balancín. Apoyó la barbilla en una rodilla y miró al horizonte. Él continuó hablando.

- Eres una persona amable, con buen corazón y con una inteligencia que supera la media. Si no fuera así no serías capaz de comprender lo que le ocurre a la gente de aquí. ¿Qué importa cómo te llames? Formas parte de esto. Asúmelo de una vez.

Ella buscó sus ojos sobresaltada, parecía molesto, casi enfadado. Pero él no la miraba, seguía con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la mirada en el horizonte. Se fijó en sus manos, estaban entrelazadas entre sí y los nudillos se estaban tornando blancos por momentos. Era evidente que no se estaba dando cuenta de la fuerza que estaba haciendo con ellas. Para evitar que se lastimara posó la suya sobre las de él, que dio un respingo al sentir el roce. Seguía sin acostumbrarse al tacto. Ella reprimió una sonrisa y frotó sus nudillos para relajarlos.

- Te estabas haciendo daño. - dijo a modo de explicación - Tranquilizate. - y siguió frotando sus manos hasta que finalmente se relajaron y acogieron la suya entre ellas.

- No es tu guerra, Nathan, es la mía. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo importante que es saber quién es uno mismo. Siempre he creído ser Audrey Parker, una chica huérfana con una vida difícil que se ha dedicado a estudiar para salir adelante y ser alguien en la vida. Y resulta que no solo no me llamo como creía sino que se supone que he usurpado la personalidad de una agente del FBI y es muy posible que no envejezca porque en una foto aparezco de la mano de un niño que resultar ser Duke a la tierna edad de cinco años. ¡Es de locos! ¡Hasta para Haven!

- Se te ha olvidado decir que eres una inadaptada social y que no tienes amigos - afirmó Nathan con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella le miró con asombro

- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por recordármelo!, eres un encanto – afirmó con ironía

- No se merecen – dijo con falsa modestia mientras levantaba una ceja. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acercó hacia él en un gesto cariñoso, depositó un beso en su pelo y volvió a estrecharla con cuidado de no lastimarla. A ella podía sentirla y sabía cuanta presión ejercer. Permanecieron un rato así hasta que él rompió en cómodo silencio que se había establecido entre ellos.

- ¿Cuándo piensas volver?, mi despacho te echa de menos – susurró contra su pelo

Audrey sonrió mientras parpadeaba con lentitud.

- Pronto, pero aun necesito asumir quien soy y cuál es mi papel aquí.

Nathan la soltó y se volvió hacia ella sujetándola con suavidad por los hombros

- Eso es fácil: eres Audrey Parker, ex-agente del FBI, inspectora de la policía local de Haven y, lo que es más importante, mi compañera. - hizo un pausa – Y mi amiga.

- Esas son muchas cosas.

- Es la pura verdad

Ella le miró con escepticismo y arrugó la nariz

- No hagas eso, pareces un cría pequeña - la reprendió divertido

- Según la foto del periódico del niño de colorado, eso es imposible.

- No creas todo lo que ves en los periódicos, y menos en el Herald – respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto tan característico como inconfundible.

Audrey no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- Te he echado de menos esta semana – dijo entre risas

Él la miró muy sorprendido

- ¿Y eso?

No tenía con quien discutir

- ¿Y que me dices de Duke? - preguntó de pronto receloso

Audrey advirtió en su rostro una ligera sombra de celos y se sintió halagada. Realmente ella le importaba.

- Cuando quiera que alguien me saque de quicio le llamaré. Mientras tanto prefiero tener a los amigos cerca.

Nathan se relajó visiblemente y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del balancín. Se meció unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera asumiendo lo que acababa de oír. Finalmente se levantó y se quedó de pie frente a ella. Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo para preguntar:

- ¿Entonces?

Ella demoró un poco la respuesta para hacerle sufrir. Pero solo un poquito

- Mañana estaré allí a primera hora. Más que nada porque tu despacho me echa de menos - ladeó la cabeza.

Él le lanzó una mirada cálida y cambió el peso del cuerpo sobre el otro pie.

- Ahora también es tu despacho.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - ella se envaró en un respingo

- Desde que decidiste quedarte

Nathan se dio media vuelta para salir del porche pero su voz le obligó a pararse momentaneamente.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Se giró sobre si mismo con lentitud y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus palabras se escucharon por encima del hombro.

- Porque no me lo habías preguntado

Y se alejó caminando del porche mientras dejaba a Audrey de pie y con más preguntas que respuestas.

**FIN**


End file.
